An Odd Fairy Tale
by MissChabre
Summary: Once upon a time King Isshin ordered his son Ichigo to deliver a package to his fairy godmother. But dangers awaited him on his path, especially a teal-haired knight...A Bleach fairy tale, GrimmjowxIchigo yaoi in later chapters!
1. An Odd Tale's Opening

I just had this idea in my head…I had to write it! I love fairy tales, so why not write one with my favourite couple from Bleach? So, have fun with this odd fairy tale, hope you like it!

Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo

Rating: PG17 (lol, mature fairy tale)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a mighty king who had a giant castle. His name was Isshin, and his people loved him because of his gentleness and his cheerful soul. He once had a beautiful wife called Masaki, but she passed away, which caused a big depression in the Karakura Kingdom. Isshin was the father of three wonderful children: two little girls called Karin and Yuzu and an elder son whose name was Ichigo. 

Isshin had taught his son how to fight so that he would be a strong king in the future. He showed him all the fighting basics, and his friend Urahara, the military captain, taught him how to fight with a sword. All this helped Ichigo to become a muscular and handsome young man. He was much known in the kingdom: His hair was of a bright orange colour, and he always had a frown on his face.

One day, Isshin ordered his son to come into his chamber. "Ichigo, my son, listen to me, this is very important," he said. "You will soon turn sixteen, which means that you have to find a bride. I feel the end of my days coming nearer, and I think it is time for you to become king."

Ichigo held his father's hand and swore him that he would find the perfect bride and protect Karakura Kingdom with all his might. "Ichigo, I have a request," the King added. "Please bring this package to your old fairy godmother Yoruichi. She lives south from our kingdom, in a little cottage, it is very urgent."

"Father, I can't recall her face," the young prince said. "Please describe her."

The King chuckled. "No wonder, the last time you saw her was at your baptism. She has long violet hair, sparkling yellow eyes and dark skin. Please hurry, take with your fellow horse and your sword. The path is dangerous."

Ichigo agreed at once, took the package and went up to his room. He prepared his things for his journey: he grabbed his cursed sword Zangetsu which had the power to communicate with his owner, and a little lion stuff toy, which was a present from his mother.

Suddenly one of his fairy godmothers appeared in front of him: it was Inoue. "Good day, Kurosaki-kun," she chirped. "I heard you're heading to the South."

The prince sighed. "Inoue, I told you that you can call me Ichigo. Don't be so formal."

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," the fairy said with a blush on her face. "Do you need anything from me for your journey? The South path is very dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, my sword Zangetsu and my fellow horse Shiro are going to be with me," Ichigo said with a smile.

"Let me give you this badge, it will bring you luck on your journey," the little fairy said. She put her fingers on her magical flower clips and a giant piece of bread appeared in Ichigo's hands.

"This is magical bread, if you eat it, it will heal all your wounds at once!" Inoue explained.

Ichigo put the magical bread into his bag and thanked his fairy godmother for the gift. He waved goodbye to her and left the castle with his white horse Shiro and his sword Zangetsu. Shiro was a wild horse who had yellow eyes, and only Ichigo was allowed to ride him [A/N: With "ride" I mean ride on a horse, not the perverted "ride". The young prince then made his way to the South path.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Far away from Karakura Kingdom was a giant white palace called Las Noches. It was situated in Hueco Mundo, a kingdom covered with white sand and a permanent dark sky. The sun did not exist over there, and people were scared to go to that place. Monsters lived there, they were called hollows because apparently they didn't have a heart.

The man who ruled that kingdom was Aizen, a handsome king with a fearful smile. He had a lot of power and his subordinates obeyed to everything he said. He also had ten powerful knights, who had incredible powers.

One day, as Aizen looked into his magical crystal ball, he spotted the young prince Ichigo from Karakura Kingdom, riding on his horse, and heading south. Aizen hated King Isshin, because he was a lot richer and there was a rumour that he was in possession of a magical stone called the Hougyoku, which had the power to grant his owner immense power.

Suddenly a great idea came to the evil king's mind. He decided to call his ten knights to a meeting. Soon they all gathered in a dark room and sat around a round white table. A dark-haired, pale and emotionless knight sat left from the king: his name was Ulquiorra. And right from the king sat Grimmjow, a teal-haired, big muscular man, known as the most vicious of the ten knights. Then there was a brown-haired, lazy-looking man with a beard called Stark who sat beside Ulquiorra, and beside him was a giant, thin, grinning one who was named Nnoitra. Beside Grimmjow was Zommari, a big, muscular, dark-skinned with an earnest face. Then there was the most intelligent among them called Szayel Apporo: he had pink hair and fancy glasses. And at the end of the table were a dark-skinned, blond woman called Halibel, a mysterious masked man with the name Aaroniero, an old wise man and a giant called Yammy.

"My dear knights," the King started. "I have called you to show you something important. Kaname, please switch it on." Tousen Kaname, the court delegate, who was a blind but powerful mage, obeyed and turned a switch. A magical hologram appeared in the middle of the table, and a moving picture could be seen.

"That is prince Ichigo, King Isshin's son from Karakura Kingdom," Grimmjow said, fixing the image with his clear blue eyes.

"Exactly, he seems to be pretty known," Aizen said, taking a sip from his tea. "I have heard that his sixteenth birthday is approaching and that he will soon be the new king of Karakura Kingdom. And I am sure that you have heard that King Isshin is in possession of the Hyougoku."

"And what is the link between prince Ichigo and the Hyougoku?" Yammy asked, scratching his head.

"That's easy: King Aizen wants us to kidnap the prince, corrupt King Isshin by telling him that we'll kill his son if he doesn't hand over the magical stone, that's it!" Nnoitra said with a grin.

"Nnoitra, don't you dare interrupt King Aizen, and speak with more respect," Halibel said, angrily staring at Nnoitra.

"It is okay, Halibel, Nnoitra is right, that is exactly what I planned to do," Aizen said. "Now, who wants to take care of the abduction?"

Grimmjow stood up and grinned. "I'll do it, seems to be an easy task. That prince looks weak to me, and I'm a specialist with weaklings like that," he said with a mocking tone.

"Then I will leave this to you, Grimmjow. Please do not fail this quest," Aizen said with his dangerous smile.

Grimmjow left the room with his hands in his pockets. "This will be fun," he thought.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Ichigo was in a calm forest, where beautiful flowers decorated the path and butterflies flew around. It was such a wonderful day, the prince whistled a happy tune and contemplated everything around him. He didn't see a big grey wolf gleaming at him with lustful eyes, hiding behind a big tree.

Suddenly the wolf jumped out in front of him. Prince Ichigo was startled at first and held his sword ready, but the wolf smiled at him.

"Hello, you must be Prince Ichigo? My name is Dordoni Alexandro Del Socacchio, but you can call me Dordoni. I don't want to harm you, so please don't draw your sword," the wolf said with a grin.

Ichigo let go of his sword. "May I ask where you are going?" Dordonie asked.

"I have to bring a package to my fairy godmother Yoruichi, she lives south from Karakura Kingdom, in a little cottage. Have you seen it?" the young prince said.

"Oh, the great Yoruichi Shihouin is your fairy godmother? How surprising," the wolf answered. "I think I know where her cottage is, but I'll tell you if you give me a little service."

"What kind of service?" Ichigo asked the wolf who was now licking his mouth and staring at the prince with lustful eyes.

"Ichigo, I think it is quite obvious what kind of service he wants," Zangetsu said to his owner. Shiro neighed in response, which meant that he agreed with the sword.

Ichigo thought for a moment, and then gulped. "Holy crap, I know what you mean," he thought, but before he could do anything, the wolf already jumped at him. The prince let out a scream and tried to grab his sword, but suddenly the wolf let out a whine. The animal fell to the floor, and the prince saw that his back was wounded.

"Are you alright, young man?" a voice called out. Ichigo spotted two people: a man with red spiky hair and black markings on his skin, and a small woman with black hair. The man had a sword in his hand.

"Hey, you're prince Ichigo from Karakura Kingdom!" the small woman exclaimed. "What are you doing on this dangerous path?"

"I have to deliver a package to my fairy godmother Yoruichi," the prince answered. "Thank you for saving me from this wolf."

"No problem, a lot of perverted wolfs lurk around this forest," the red-haired man said. "We are responsible for this forest, my name is Renji, and I'm a swordsman."

"My name is Rukia, I'm an ice mage. Pleased to meet you, prince Ichigo," the woman said, making a curtsey, and Renji bowed.

"Prince Ichigo, I think you should cover your hair with a cape, because you are well known, and I heard that you are targeted by a lot of enemies. Please take this fur coat that I made as a present," Renji said, taking out a coat from his bag and handing it to the prince.

Ichigo took it and swung it around his shoulders. "Thank you very much," he said. "But could I ask you why you're so nice to me? I didn't do anything. Actually I should show you my thanks, since you saved me."

The two fosters shrugged their shoulders. "Well, you are going to be king soon," Rukia said. "And I think it would be better to make a good impression, your highness."

"Could you please stop being so formal? And stop kissing my ass too," the prince answered. "Just be normal around me, okay?"

Renji and Rukia obeyed immediately. After a little conversation they decided to accompany the prince on his journey to his fairy godmother's cottage.

* * *

Okay, actually I wanted to do a one-shot, but I changed my mind. This is just the beginning, it's gonna get crazier. Please tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas, then please tell me. Thank you for reading and please review! 


	2. A new alley: The priest in asceticism

Hello everybody, I am so sorry that I didn't update anything for such a long time. Here are some reasons why: First of all, we just moved into a new apartment. Second, it's exam time at school, and normally I should be learning for my French baccalaureate right now, but I decided to continue writing. And I'm working on a manga too. I promise that I'll be writing more after I passed my baccalaureate. Don't worry, I'm still alive. I want to thank all my readers, and those who reviewed and added this story to their favourites.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

**What happened the last time****: Prince Ichigo from Karakura Kingdom got a quest from his father King Isshin: He has to deliver a package to his fairy god mother Yoruichi, who lives far away from the kingdom. With his talking sword Zangetsu and his loyal horse Shiro he makes his way to the South. After being attacked by a hungry wolf, Ichigo meets Renji, a swordsman, and Rukia, an ice mage, who will accompany him on his journey. Meanwhile, Aizen and his powerful knights plan something evil…**

Ichigo, Rukia and Renji continued walking deeper into the dark forest, until they heard weird sounds coming from some bushes. Wherever they went, the sounds followed them.

"Probably just some small animals," Renji said. The ice mage rested her hands on her waist.

"Those things don't sound like little creatures," she replied, frowning at her partner.

"Alright, if you're so scared then I'll show you," Renji suggested and went to one of the bushes. He grabbed a branch and pulled it to the side. "See, just a little rabbit," he said, sure of himself. Ichigo and Rukia gulped at the same time.

"Since when do rabbits have red eyes, a hole in their chests and sharp teeth?" Rukia said, moving closer to the prince.

Renji slowly turned his head to the "rabbit". Prince Ichigo took hold of his reins and raised an eyebrow. "I have never seen such weird creature in my life before. I just read of those monsters in some books…how were they called again?" the prince asked.

The swordsman grabbed his sword and slew the creature with one swing. "Hollows," he answered. "I wonder what they're doing in these woods. Normally they should just be in Hueco Mundo."

"What are doing here, Renji?" Rukia asked with concern.

"Maybe this one just escaped from that horrible place, don't worry, Rukia," Renji said with a smile.

"Yeah, it just ran away," the little woman replied and the three of them laughed. Suddenly a big drop fell on Renji's head and the sky became dark.

"Is it raining or something?" the red head asked himself and looked up. His eyes widened and three mouths fell open. About ten giant monsters with holes in their chests stood behind him, looking very angry.

"Okay, I think we should run now," Renji suggested, and Ichigo and Rukia nodded their heads. The prince pulled up the small woman on his horse and they started riding away with full speed. Renji ran along on the side, trying to fight against the giant hollows running after them. Yet it was not successful.

"Guys, there's a church over there! Let's hide in there!" Prince Ichigo shouted, hitting his feet on Shiro's sides, telling him to run faster.

Renji ran for his life, opening the heavy doors of the church and quickly closing it again after Ichigo and Rukia came in with Shiro. The hollows banged on the doors, which produced a dreadful sound. The travellers breathed hard, and were glad that they found a place to hide.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming from behind. "Who are you? And who's banging at the holy doors?" a man dressed all in white and with glasses said with a frown.

"Sorry for just dashing inside here, but there are hungry hollows waiting out there," Renji explained to the young man.

The man in white sighed. He went towards the doors and opened them.

"Wait a minute, are you sure about…," Rukia started, but the young man didn't listen. Instead he summoned arrow and bow out of nowhere and shot them at the hollows.

"Get the fuck off of the holy territory!" he screamed while shooting at the monsters. The three travellers and the horse sat on the floor, dumbstruck. "Do priests normally use words like 'fuck'?" Ichigo asked, sweat dropping.

After the priest was done with the monsters, he turned towards the intruders and stared at them with a frown. "Those monsters come around here sometimes. You should be glad that I could help you out, you weaklings," he told the travellers.

Renji frowned. "Aren't priests supposed to be friendly? But, oh well, thank you for saving us, uhm…?"

"My name is Uryuu Ishida, the only priest in this small church. I'm from the Quincy clan, and by your looks I can tell that you lack intelligence, so perhaps you don't know about this famous clan?" the priest said.

"I've read of that clan in some books…but I heard that it has been wiped out…does that mean that you're a survivor?" Ichigo responded.

Ishida smiled. "I see you know quite something, unlike your two companions. In fact, I am the only Quincy left. May I ask your name?"

"I'm Prince Ichigo Kurosaki Ichigo from Karakura Kingdom, and these are Rukia and Renji. And this is my fellow horse Shiro. Nice to meet you," the prince said with a smile.

Ishida's mouth fell open. He had never seen such a bright smile in his life before. And such colourful, playful, orange hair. A blush spread across his face, after he felt his heart beat a little faster than before.

"Is everything alright?" Ichigo asked with his typical frown.

The priest nodded. "So, you're Prince Ichigo? It's a pleasure to meet you, really," he said, pushing up his glasses with his index finger.

"What are you doing in this church, all alone? And why is it abandoned in a dark forest?" Rukia asked.

"I decided to live in asceticism a long while ago. That's why I built this church far away from civilization," he answered.

"Asce-what?" Renji asked. "What does that mean?"

"That means that he practices strict self-denial as a measure of personal and especially spiritual discipline through celibacy, fasting or mortification," Ichigo explained.

"Are you a walking dictionary, Ichigo?" Renji asked with a pout.

"Nah, it's just that I read a lot in our library with my parents," the prince answered. "Aren't you lonely in this church, Ishida? Don't you want to come with us?" Ichigo suggested.

"What? You want this freaky priest to come with us?" Renji exclaimed.

"Wouldn't it be cool to have an archer with us? We could need some help killing down those hollows. It's still a far way to my fairy godmother Yoruichi," Ichigo explained.

"But I wanted to live in asceticism…," Ishida mumbled.

"Come on, father, discover the world!" Ichigo said, smiling at the priest. "Let that inner wolf out of its cage."

"Inner wolf?" the priest asked innocently.

"Yeah, I'm sure you haven't seen any girls in a while. So what do you think?" the prince answered, with a grin.

The prince's face became even brighter and more beautiful with that smile, the priest thought. Maybe his life in asceticism made him more sensitive to beautiful things, maybe that was the reason why his heart began to pound each time the price glanced at him. Maybe if he left the church and his asceticism life, that feeling would go away, and he could look at beautiful people normally. The priest finally accepted the invitation, and the travellers continued their path.

While our travellers were wandering around in the dark woods, Grimmjow, an evil knight from Hueco Mundo, had already found them and followed the small group. He immediately spotted the bright orange hair.

"I'll get you, little prince. But let me torture you a little," he said to himself with a devilish smirk. He grabbed a stone and aimed at Ichigo.

Meanwhile, Renji and the prince had a conversation on swords. Ishida couldn't resist staring at those two, perfectly formed buttocks.

'Dear God, please give me a sign if I'm a perverted priest who has a crush on a handsome prince. And please forgive for those sinful thoughts, my life in asceticism is the reason for those feelings. And if not, then just let me live my life in peace,' the priest thought.

Suddenly a small stone hit his head hard. "OUCH!" the priest yelled.

"Ishida, are you okay?" Ichigo asked. The priest started crying. 'God, forgive me for being a pervert…,' he thought.

"Damn it!" Grimmjow mumbled. "I wanted to hit the prince, not that gay guy all in white!"

* * *

Okay guys, I'm so sorry that this chapter is so crappy, but I don't have so many ideas in the moment. So, I passed my baccalaureate (it wasn't the real thing, thank God, but it still was important), and that bitchy teacher made me cry. She actually made me cry. She demoralized me, saying that I'm stupid in an indirect way. And I'm not stupid! God, I hate French teachers. And, I broke my little finger. Great.

Although I was really desperate for some time, I didn't want to abandon my GrimmIchi stories, so here is the second chapter. I hope you still liked it, although it's nothing special. Thank you for reading and please review!


	3. Meeting the dwarfs of the South Forest

Time to update this story again!

Okay. I am so sorry that I didn't update this story for such a long time. Here are my reasons: First, I didn't have many ideas. Second, the last two weeks, I lived in our summer house in the countryside. Seriously people, I'm a city girl. So can you imagine how it is to live in the countryside (I do not want to offend those who live in the countryside, I mean, the countryside has its good sides too, it's just that that little village where our house is, is…there are no words to describe it) without young people, shops, internet, reception (so I always have to get out of the house to talk with people on the phone)? Well, now I'm back in the city, I have my beloved internet and I can finally post new chapters! Now have fun reading the adventures of Prince Ichigo and his fellow companions!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Prince Ichigo, Renji, Rukia and Ishida walked deeper and deeper into the forest. The atmosphere became scary: The leaves were dead and grey, a cold wind blew, and gloomy eyes watched every step they made. And the darkness covered the sky.

"Are you sure we're right here? This forest is creeping me out," Renji said, shaking a little from the cold.

"We stayed on the South path, so everything should be fine," Ichigo replied.

Ishida, the priest, smiled at the prince. 'He is so confident, and brave, and always knows what to do in each situation. A true prince,' he thought. He was freezing too, but did not want to show any weakness on front of the prince.

Suddenly Rukia stopped walking. "I think we should rest now, as for as I know, the cottage of the great fairy Yoruichi is still far away," she said.

Ichigo nodded. "Yes, she's right. But I think it would be dangerous to sleep outside, this place is gloomy. Maybe there's a cottage nearby," he suggested.

"Why should there be a cottage in a creepy forest?" Renji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If there's a little church in the middle of a forest, then why not find a cottage too?" the prince answered.

They all agreed and wanted to continue their path, as something caught the priest's attention.

"Ishida, is something wrong?" the prince asked.

The priest pointed at a half-dead tree. "Do you see that pink round think sticking out from the leaves?" he asked. They all looked at the tree and frowned.

"Isn't it weird that a single fruit grows on a dead tree?" Renji asked.

"Of course it is, stupid," Ishida answered. Renji frowned deeper at this reply. "Maybe it's something special. Maybe I should get it down," he suggested and summoned his bow and an arrow.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Rukia interfered. "I'll get it, don't waste your energy," she said. She contemplated the tree and nodded. "I can't climb on this tree, so I'll just sit on Renji's shoulders (how is the biggest among the four of us) and get it," she explained.

Renji didn't mind carrying Rukia on his shoulders; she was small and very light. She got up on him quickly and reached for the pink fruit, but without success.

"I'm too small," she said with a sad look. "Ishida, you seem to be lighter than the prince, why don't you climb on Renji's shoulders and get it?" she then asked.

The priest crossed his arms and pushed up his glasses with his index finger. "No way am I going to sit on that primitive's shoulders," he replied.

Renji shot a deadly glare at the priest and was ready to tackle him, but Rukia, who was still on his shoulders, reminded him that he shouldn't beat up a priest, even if the priest acted like a jerk.

"Fine, then I'll do it," Ichigo said, helping Rukia get down from Renji and preparing to sit on the man's shoulders. Ishida watched, his inner self screaming in panic. He didn't want Ichigo to be in such a close contact with a dumb swordsman. On the outside he had to stay calm. He didn't want others, except God, to know from his sinful side.

Ichigo easily grabbed the pink fruit, but after a second he quickly let go of it. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" Renji asked, trying to keep his balance and Ichigo's weight on his shoulders.

"This isn't a fruit. It feels like…," Prince Ichigo started, but suddenly the pink thing started moving. Some seconds later a head popped out and two brown eyes looked at the prince.

Ichigo stared at her in shock. What was a pink-haired girl doing in a dead tree, scaring him like that? Renji didn't see her yet and looked up. "Hey Ichigo, what happened?" he asked. As he spotted the girl, he couldn't believe his eyes and lost his balance. Ichigo, who was still in shock, fell down, and luckily Ishida was there to catch him.

"Oh my God, Ishida, are you alright?" the prince asked, helping up the other one, who was lying flat on the floor, with a satisfied smile.

The pink-haired girl rapidly climbed down the dead tree and smiled at the four travellers.

"Thank you for waking me up, Orange! Normally Ken-chan should have come over and woken me up, but I'm sure he lost himself in the woods!" she said.

"My name is Prince Ichigo from Karakura Kingdom and these are my friends Renji, Rukia and Ishida," Ichigo introduced. "May I ask what your name is?"

The pink-haired girl giggled. "Wow, the prince! My name's Yachiru, and I'm one of the famous seven dwarfs of the South Forest!" she answered.

"Shouldn't the seven dwarfs always stick around together? You seem to be alone out here," Rukia asked.

"And how can that Ken-chan get lost in the woods? Shouldn't you dwarfs know everything about these woods?" Ishida asked, pushing up his glasses.

Yachiru cocked her head to the side. "I gotta go back to the cottage, see you around!" She grinned at the group and dashed off.

"Wait a minute!" Renji screamed. "Guys, she said 'cottage'! Maybe the dwarfs will let us stay for a night!"

Ichigo went up to sit on his horse and said: "Let's follow her."

The travellers were lucky that Yachiru had pink hair; they didn't lose track of her. The time passed, and there still wasn't any cottage in sight.

"Are you sure this dwarf girl knows the way? We're running after her for quite a time," Renji said, breathing hard from all the running.

"Don't you think it's strange? This Ken-chan also seems to have a bad sense of orientation. Are you sure they belong to the seven dwarfs of the South forest?" Ishida asked.

Suddenly Ichigo abruptly stopped Shiro. The three others looked up at him in surprise.

"Prince Ichigo, is something wrong?" Rukia asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Look over there. Who the hell is that?" he said, pointing into the darkness in front of him.

They all looked in that direction and gulped. A giant guy with spiky hair and scars around his face stared at them with a demonic grin. His aura was scary and made the travellers shiver.

"I think now is a good time to run," Zangetsu suggested. Ichigo nodded and the whole group started running for the lives. Of course the giant ran after them, and, boy, was he fast.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo shouted. "Why is he so fast? Renji, take Rukia, and I'll ride with Ishida on Shiro, that'll make us faster," he added. With one swift movement Renji held the small woman in his arms, and Ishida held the prince's waist tight and mentally thanked God for this beautiful gift.

"Why is he hunting us in the first place?" Renji asked, looking back the big maniac. "We didn't even do anything!"

"Come back, kiddoes! You can't escape!" the giant screamed, laughing like a madman. Renji and Rukia screeched and the tears came to the swordsman's eyes.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked, noticing that Ishida had a smile on his face and looked like as if he was going to faint any moment. "Ishida, don't die! You don't have to be afraid of that guy!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I just wanted to ask if you saw a pink-haired girl in this forest!" he yelled back, picking up his pace.

The four travellers looked at each other with widened eyes and halted. "Could it be that you're…," Rukia started, sweat running down her forehead.

Renji pointed a finger at the giant and bawled: "You're that Ken-chan guy that brat was talking about, right?"

The giant grinned and crossed his arms. "So you've met Yachiru already?" he said. "I was told to fetch her from her tree, but without her I'm actually lost, my sense of orientation is quite bad."

"See, I told you," Ishida added to the conversation, still with his arms around Ichigo's waist.

"But where are my manners? My name is Kenpachi and I'm one of the seven dwarfs of the South forest," the big guy said, licking his lips.

The group sweat dropped. "Aren't dwarfs supposed to be small?" Ichigo pointed out. "You're like…two meters tall."

"What?" Kenpachi's grin suddenly disappeared and his aura became even darker than before. "You doubt the fact that Kenpachi's a dwarf?" he then said, his arms twitching.

"I think you said the wrong thing, Ichigo," Rukia said, gripping Renji's shirt harder.

Without a word Kenpachi started sprinting towards the travellers and yelled: "I am Kenpachi, one of the seven dwarfs of the South Forest, and nobody disagrees with Kenpachi!"

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Ishida shouted their lungs out, and the escape started once again. Kenpachi seemed to run even faster than before, and now Renji didn't feel embarrassed to let his tears run down his face. Ishida used the opportunity to cling even more to the prince, and Rukia fainted in the swordsman's arms. Ichigo frowned even more than before, trying to calm down and not die from the priest's death grip around his waist.

After running from the demon behind them, a hopeful smile suddenly spread across the swordsman's face. "Guys, look! A cottage! Right in front of us! Maybe it's the dwarfs' cottage!" he screamed, shaking Rukia, who awoke from her unconsciousness.

Suddenly Yachiru appeared out of nowhere and jumped on Kenpachi's shoulder. "Ken-chan, I finally found you!" she cheered. "Are you playing tag? Run faster, yay!"

"Nooo, not faster!" Ichigo screamed and kicked Shiro on his sides, obeying him to run faster. They finally reached the cottage and Renji banged on the small door.

"Please, open up, one of your friends wants to kill us out of no reason!" he shouted.

The door opened up and the group rushed inside (including Shiro, who had some difficulties coming in) and they all fell down on the floor, panting and thankful that they survived.

They just noticed some moments later that a beautiful woman stood in front of them and looked at them with blinking eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

* * *

Yay! I hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to update soon! Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. The law of Beauty

Yays! My cousin came back from Japan and brought me some cool Bleach stuff! I thought you wrote _Ulquiorra Schiffer_ and _Grimmjow Jaggerjack _like that, but the Japanese write _Ulquiorra Cifer _and _Grimmjow Jaegerjacques_ (what the hell's that, German-French mixture?). Oh well, I'll just write the names like that in my newer fics, but for now I'll leave it like before. Now have fun with the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

"Are you alright?" the beautiful woman asked.

"Uhm, yeah, thanks for letting us in and saving us from that Kenpachi guy," Ichigo answered. He contemplated the woman: She had short, straight and shiny black hair, innocent grey eyes, soft pale skin, alluring thin lips and…

"What are those things hanging out from your eyelashes and eyebrow? Are those some kind of feathers?" Renji asked out of the blue, pointing at the yellow and red 'feathers' around the woman's eyes.

Ishida wacked the swordsman's head and pinched his nose. "Don't you think before you say something, idiot?" he hissed.

The woman suddenly glared at Renji and the swordsman thought for moment that the 'feathers' slightly moved. Then she approached and touched Ichigo's cheek. Her smile came back.

"You must be Prince Ichigo. It is a pleasure to meet you. You must know, I always memorize beautiful faces like yours," she said. "My name is Yumichika, and I live with the seven dwarfs of the South forest."

The priest pulled onto Renji's hair and glared at the woman. "Ishida, let go, that hurts!" Renji pleaded. Yet he had to agree with her, she was right that Ichigo was beautiful.

"Wait, you live with the seven dwarfs? Aren't you the woman who mysteriously disappeared from this small village in the East and who apparently lives in the forest?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Yes, I've heard that too, and they say that she was the most beautiful girl from that village."

Yumichika then laughed graciously and patted the prince's head. "You mistook something, my darlings. I'm not a woman. But it always makes me happy being called beautiful."

For a moment, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Ichigo and even Shiro just blankly stared at Yumichika. She was a guy? They all rubbed their eyes at the same time and blinked at him.

"No way," Renji whispered. "So why are you wearing a dress?" he then asked.

Yumichika blushed and wiggled his butt. "You know, as I first came here, my clothes were dirty from all the wandering around in the forest, and I really had to change them, and the only things the dwarfs had were dresses," he explained.

Ichigo's frown grew deeper. He asked himself why dwarfs had nice women's dresses in their house, but in the end he didn't really want to know. After the conversation, Yumichika showed them the house: There was a small kitchen with a long table in the middle of the room, a cosy fireplace, seven little armchairs (one was broken, perhaps it was Kenpachi's, Renji thought), and drawings were hanging on the walls.

"Oh, the dwarfs made these drawings themselves, aren't they pretty?" Yumichika said, proudly smiling at the drawings. The group looked at the first one: it looked like as if a child drew it. There was a pink-haired girl sitting on a big guy's back who had cat eyes and sharp teeth. Beside that drawing was another one: it was a portrait of Yachiru.

"Wow, that portrait is beautiful!" Ichigo said. "Let me guess, this drawing (he pointed at the first one) is Yachiru's, and that one (he pointed at the portrait) is Kenpachi's."

Yumichika laughed. "Actually, it's the opposite," he answered. The group sweat-dropped and continued the house tour. Then they went up the stairs and checked out the bathroom: it was pretty old-fashioned and narrow.

"Where's the toilet?" Renji asked.

"It's outside, you can see it from this window," Yumichika said, pointing at the window. The gang looked out and saw a small wooden shack.

"Holy shit, that's a privy!" Renji gasped. Then they continued to the dwarfs' bedroom: It was a large room with seven small beds (and once again, one was broken).

"And where do you sleep?" Rukia asked out of curiosity.

"Normally I don't show my part of the house to strangers, but you're an exception," Yumichika replied, winking at Ichigo.

"Part of the house…?" Ichigo thought. His eyes widened as they came to that part. It was located behind the house and was the complete opposite from the dwarfs' house. Flashy colours like pink, yellow and orange could be see everywhere, kitschy curtains covered the giant windows, the floor was decorated with soft, fluffy, white carpets, and lots of unnecessary stuff where situated on every little table.

"The dwarfs built this part for me, since I wanted my privacy," Yumichika explained, pushing a stunned prince forward to show him the rest. Ichigo could swear that this 'part of the house' was a lot bigger than that of the dwarfs. Yumichika had everything: a living room, a personal kitchen, a reading room, a dressing room with all his dresses, a cosy bedroom, a giant bathroom with a bathtub, and a room with pictures of himself hanging on the wall. That was his 'beautiful room', where he would style himself every morning and evening.

"You have a very…nice part of the house," Ichigo said, forcing a smile. He didn't know why, but he felt a little uncomfortable. Yumichika asked if they wanted some tea, so they all headed to the reading room and drank chamomile tea.

Yumichika told them his story: Some years ago, he lived in a small village where he was known as the most beautiful man. People mistook him for a girl when he was younger, but it didn't bother him. He loved beautiful things and being beautiful. The fact that he was beautiful came across the country, and one day his parents (who were poor), got an invitation from a king, who lived in a far away kingdom. This king wanted him (Yumichika) to marry his daughter, who fell in love with his portrait (yes, many painters wanted to draw his beautiful, perfect face). Yet, Yumichika didn't find her beautiful, but his parents wanted to become rich and forced their son to marry the princess.

"That's when I decided to run away from home and find someone who appreciates my beauty, and whose beauty is great enough to tempt me," Yumichika told them. "One day I got lost in the woods; I ran out of food, and I'm sure that my face looked horrible at that time. Then one of the seven dwarfs found me and brought me here. They let me stay at their house, under the condition that I take care for them," he finished with a sweet smile.

The group nodded and sipped from their tea, trying to smile at the conceited man sitting in front of them.

After a short silence, Ishida broke it. "So you take care of the seven dwarfs. We've seen two of them. So where are the other five?" he asked.

Yumichika held the tea kettle in his right hand and smiled. Once again silence filled the room. Then he poured some tea into his cup and laughed.

"Does anyone want more tea?" he asked.

"Hey, don't change subjects!" Ishida said in a cold way.

The feminine man sighed and put the kettle back in the kitchen. He came back with a pink tissue and let it rest on his laps.

"A few days ago, they all decided to go play in the woods, and the only ones who came back in the evening were Kenpachi and Yachiru," he said, wiping away some tears away with the tissue.

"That's horrible," Rukia said, covering her mouth with one hand.

"And did you go look for them?" Renji asked.

"I didn't want my new shoes and dress get dirty, so I ordered Kenpachi and Yachiru to look for them, and today they came back," Yumichika answered.

The gang frowned at him. "You do know that you're a selfish bastard, Yumichika," Renji said, crossing his arms. "And now you're letting those two freeze outside in the cold," he added.

Yumichika cried even more (he still looked beautiful). "You don't know how I feel," he said. "I really care for my dwarfs, and I really wanted to go look for them, but I just couldn't, it was the law of beauty that held me back."

"Law of beauty my ass," Renji thought.

Then Ichigo interfered. "Yumichika, if you want we can look for the dwarfs," he proposed. Rukia, Renji and Ishida quickly turned the heads to look at the prince in a shocked way.

"Excuse us, Yumichika, but could we talk with the prince for a while in the living room?" Rukia asked, pulling Ichigo to said room. Yumichika nodded and continued drinking his tea.

"Ichigo, are you out of your mind?" Renji hissed. "You want to help that selfish, gay bastard, who abandoned the dwarfs in the woods? He'll just use them when they're all back. Look at this crazy place!" he said, gazing around the colourful room.

The prince frowned. "Guys, I'm doing this for us, and not for her, I mean, him," he answered. "Did you forget that we wanted to stay in this cottage to rest?"

Ishida smiled. "Right, and if we start blaming Yumichika, we'll never be able to stay here. You're so smart, Prince Ichigo," he said, blushing.

Renji and Rukia looked at each other. "You're right. And I'm worried about the other dwarfs, what's if something happened to them?" the ice mage said. The group went back to the reading room and smiled at Yumichika.

"We're going to look for them for you, but first let Kenpachi and Yachiru get into the house," Ichigo said.

Yumichika's eyes brightened up, and the tears quickly vanished. Then he said: "You are so kind, Prince Ichigo, so it's true that you're so generous, warm-hearted, handsome, brave, and strong, and…"

"Okay, that's enough, but thank you," the prince replied, blushing slightly. Ishida noticed this and nearly got nosebleeds, but held it back.

"But only under one condition," he added. "You have to let us stay in your cottage."

"Of course," Yumichika replied. "If you want you can sleep with me in my bedroom, my prince."

Ishida nearly broke his cup, when Ichigo answered: "No thank you, I'll stay with my friends."

They all laughed and didn't notice blue eyes looking at them from outside. A certain teal-haired man followed the group all the way to the dwarfs' cottage, and listened to everything they said. He still didn't find the opportunity to capture the prince, so he decided to stay hidden and wait for the perfect moment.

He shivered slightly and frowned at the people inside the warm house, drinking hot tea. First he thought that this task Aizen gave him was an easy one, but how should he know that the prince attracted the weirdest people? Maybe the prince was a weirdo himself. Grimmjow took his time to observe the orange-haired boy. Like the drag queen said, he had a handsome face. And he seemed to be intelligent. There was something about the way he moved. Was he gay? No, that wasn't it. But it seemed that he attracted gay people.

"I mean, look at that priest," Grimmjow thought. "It's so obvious that he has a crush on our little prince. And let's not forget the drag queen." Did the prince have homo-pheromones? Grimmjow chuckled at that. Then he shook his head. It was time to think of a plan to kidnap Ichigo.

* * *

Ha! Another update! Hope you liked it. I'll first update my two other stories before updating this one again. Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Mission Impossible

Argh! I told my sister that I like shounen-ai and yaoi and stuff, and guess what she said?! "And? What's so bad about that?" Gosh, I love her… So, let's get on with our fairy tale! Thanks again for all the reviews and favs, and alerts!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Before going to bed, Yumichika told the travellers the house rules: They all had to wear fluffy slippers so that the floor wouldn't get damaged, they weren't aloud to leave their rooms after midnight (he didn't mention a reason), the windows had to be closed, the curtains pulled together, and snoring wasn't permitted (?).

Renji and Rukia shared a little pink room, since they were good friends, called the "Princess Room": it was filled with beautiful, yet somehow scary dolls, and each of them had a little crown. Prince Ichigo and Ishida had a bigger room, named the "Marriage Room": also here dolls could be found, but this time they all were in pairs.

In the "Princess Room", there was only one bed and a futon on the floor: of course Rukia slept in the bed, and Renji didn't mind sleeping on the ground. At first both couldn't fall asleep, because they had the feeling the princess dolls were watching them.

In the "Marriage Room", a double bed, covered with a mosquito net, was placed against a wall where glow-in-the-night stars decorated it. Ishida almost squealed with glee and wanted to run over to Yumichika and thank him and God for another heavenly gift, but he held himself back and asked the prince if it disturbed him to sleep in one single bed with him (he wanted to be polite).

"No, I don't mind at all, it's just for one night, so who cares?" Ichigo replied. "Let's go to sleep, we have a long day in front of us," he added. The prince started taking off his shirt right in front of the priest who gasped at the sight. As the shirt was gone and neatly hung on a chair, Ichigo shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. Then he was about to take off his pants as he noticed the priest. "Ishida, is everything alright?" he asked.

Ishida, who was staring at the prince's body with open mouth, snapped from his fantasies and shook his head. "I was just thinking about Yumichika's house rules and noticed that we have to close the windows and pull the curtains together!" he answered, trying to hide his rising blush. Ichigo just nodded and continued taking off his pants.

The priest closed everything with shaking hands. 'We're going to be all alone, no one can disturb, in a double bed…I have to calm down,' Ishida thought. He looked down to his pants and felt someone getting hard. 'Not now, Mr. Bojangles, please go back down,' he prayed.

Ichigo was already in bed, trying to fall asleep. "Ishida, come on, let's go to sleep," he said without moving. Ishida quickly took off his clothes and carefully lifted the covers to get into bed. He got a quick glance of the prince's underwear and the flesh underneath it, and this made a shiver run down his back. He tucked himself in and contemplated Ichigo's freshly washed hair (he was facing the prince's back). It looked so soft and orange, he just wanted to grab it, caress it and run his hand through it.

Then he took a deep breath. "Prince Ichigo, I have to tell you something," he whispered. Ichigo just gave a quiet growl in response. "You know, I have been living in my church for quite a long time, and I was all alone, so I haven't seen so many…charming people for quite a time," he continued, feeling his heart thumping in his chest. "And, my interest for a certain person has been awakened after joining your group, so…"

Suddenly Ichigo jumped up and looked into the priest's eyes. "I knew you fell in love with Rukia! Why didn't you tell me a lot earlier, buddy?" the prince said with a smile, punching the other's shoulder. Ishida slowly shook his head. "What? But I…" he stammered, but Ichigo interrupted him: "No need to be embarrassed, everyone falls in love!" The priest felt like crying: would Ichigo ever notice his feelings for him? "And don't worry, nothing's going on with Renji, they're just friends," the prince comforted him. Ishida's head dropped on the pillow and he sighed.

Outside, Grimmjow was listening to the whole conversation. Some moments ago he slapped his hand into his face. "Okay, the prince is an idiot," he said to himself. "Wasn't it obvious that the gay priest wanted to confess his love?" He felt like a spectator watching a comedy play. Was Prince Ichigo so naïve? Yet somehow it was cute…maybe he should call him Princess Ichigo? Grimmjow chuckled while rubbing his hands to produce some heat.

"Prince Ichigo?" Ishida asked, too embarrassed to turn around to look at the prince. "You said everyone falls in love," he said. Ichigo looked at the ceiling and glanced over to his friend. "Did you ever fall in love? Or are you in love with someone?" the priest asked. He was just too curious.

Grimmjow held back his laughter filled with schadenfreude. "Oh, you really want the prince to break your heart, now don't you, gay priest?" he whispered, chuckling.

"Nope, I never had the pleasure to fall in love with somebody," the prince said. "Maybe I found some girls pretty, but in the end they weren't interested with my personality, you know what I mean?" Ishida nodded, thinking how hard it was to be a prince of a fortunate kingdom.

"And did your father choose some princesses for you already?" the priest asked.

"I'm lucky that my dad doesn't follow the royal traditions," Ichigo explained. "His parents chose a princess from a distant kingdom for him, and they didn't have the opportunity to see each other before the wedding. At first he thought she wouldn't be his type at all, but after seeing her for the first time, he deeply fell in love with this princess."

The prince chuckled. "And that princess was my mother, and she fell in love with him too."

Ishida sighed. "So…it was love at first sight?" he asked.

Ichigo agreed, and suddenly both of them didn't feel tired anymore and started talking about their families and other stories. Still sitting outside, Grimmjow yawned. Couldn't these boys talk about more interesting stuff? "Love at first sight, how stupid," he whispered. "That shit just exists in folk tales."

After some minutes of talking, the two boys fell asleep, and Grimmjow saw this as an opportunity to kidnap the prince without anyone noticing. Normally he wasn't the sneaky type, but he wanted to get this job done.

He easily managed to open the window from outside, and climbed into the room, holding his breath after making the wooded floor creak. 'Why does the fucking floor always creak when you try to sneak in somewhere?' Grimmjow asked himself, thinking about times in Hueco Mundo where he tried to sneak into Ulquiorra's room and draw on his face with a permanent marker, but without success.

He checked if the boys noticed anything, and was relieved as he saw them sleeping quietly. He tiptoed to Ichigo's side of the bed, and took his time to observe the boy's sleeping face in the dark. 'What the fuck is he, Sleeping Beauty?' Grimmjow wondered, since he had never seen such a handsome boy before (well, of course he was the most handsome one, and the prince came after him, but Hueco Mundo wasn't crowded with many good-looking people). What's if Ichigo was a girl? He chuckled a little, but instantly stopped as the priest started shifting around in the bed.

'I wouldn't stay beside that priest for too long, Strawberry Prince, that could be dangerous,' Grimmjow thought, giggling a little about his nickname for the prince. Who on earth would give his son that name?

He searched for something in his pockets and got out a beautiful little flower that still hadn't bloomed yet. Aizen gave it to him, apparently the scent of it would knock people out for some hours. Normally Grimmjow wasn't the sneaky type, he would just barge into the scene and just get what he wanted, loving the attention. Yet this time he wanted to finish the job fast, so that he could get back to Hueco Mundo and not give a fuck about anything anymore.

Grimmjow held the pink flower under Ichigo's nose and waited a little. The prince suddenly jerked and fell asleep again. 'I guess it worked,' Grimmjow thought. He tried to grab the smaller boy's body without making any noise, and he was glad that the priest was off in lala land.

Suddenly he heard light footsteps coming near the room. 'Oh shit,' the teal-haired knight thought. 'Let's get out of here.' He jumped out of the window, whacking the prince's head against the wall.

He looked back to the cottage and laughed as loud as he could. "Sleep well, fuckers!" he screamed, jumping off into the woods. He flung the prince over his shoulder and noticed that he wasn't heavy at all. "Maybe you really are a girl, berry," he chuckled to the unconscious boy. Then he took out the little flower from his pocket and threw it on the floor. "God, I hate pink anyway," he said to himself, thinking about a certain person from Hueco Mundo.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Warm and loving sunrays rested on Ishida's face, and birds sang beautiful songs which made him smile. He thought about his dream he had that night, and sighed. Ichigo was riding on his white horse, waving goodbye to the Quincy, who held a tissue in his hand and two kids in his arms. "Dear, don't forget to bring back some honey!" the priest cried out. With a face shining seventy percent more than usual, the prince answered: "I know the kids love honey, but I know you like it even more…," adding a purr.

Back to reality, the priest giggled, and turned over to the side, wanting to see that gorgeous face. "Good morning, Ichi…WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" he suddenly screamed, falling out of the bed.

Two grey eyes shot open and blinked a few times. Yumichika scooped over to look at the priest on the floor and let out a horrified shriek. "You're not Ichigo! And why do you speak such horrible words, I thought you were a priest!" the beautiful man said, looking around to see of Ichigo was hiding anywhere.

"Obviously I'm not the prince," Ishida responded, looking for his glasses on the nightstand. "Why are you here anyway?"

Yumichika put on the most innocent face he could make and blushed a little. "I felt cold in the middle of the night, so I thought the prince could warm me a little," he answered, hugging the pillow Ichigo was lying on.

Ishida sighed and shook his head. "Maybe he woke up a little earlier," he said. Yumichika nodded and absorbed Ichigo's scent one last time. "How beautiful," he whispered.

The two of them went down to the kitchen, seeing Renji and Rukia already preparing breakfast. "Good morning, you two!" Rukia cheerfully said. "Where's Ichigo?" They all looked at each other.

"Didn't you see him yet?" Ishida asked, pushing up his glasses. "I thought he woke up earlier." Renji and Rukia shook their heads, starting to feel concerned. "I didn't hear anything this morning, I was up pretty early," the swordsman said.

"How weird," Ishida mumbled. Suddenly Yumichika lifted his index finger and broke the silence: "Why don't we ask the dwarfs to look for him?" The three travellers glared at him, and all said at the same time: "They're gone, idiot."

After looking in the house, the three of them decided to calm down and have some breakfast. "Okay, so the prince has gone missing too, just like the dwarfs," Rukia said, smearing some jam on her bread. "Isn't that weird?" The men nodded, thinking about the possibility of a connection between the two disappearances.

"I can't imagine Ichigo just escaping like that," Renji said, biting into his croissant. "The window in your room was open," Yumichika said, looking at Ishida. The priest nodded. "No, he definitely didn't escape," he answered. "Maybe kidnapping?" All eyes were on him.

"I mean, the prince is a popular target, isn't he?" he asked, and Renji agreed. "We should go look for him." The all nodded and finished their breakfast: it was time to look for the dwarfs and the prince.

* * *

Finally I updated! Sorry that it took so long, but I was busy these past weeks. I hope you liked the chapter, thank you for reading and please review!


	6. Good Vibes

Can someone tell me why love has to be such an asshole sometimes? I just found the best buddy of my life and suddenly he confesses his love at two o'clock in the morning at a house party? And now he doesn't talk to me anymore after I rejected him… Why am I telling you this anyway? I'm just so desperate right now, school's a living hell, I'm trying my best to get into an art university and I have to make my driver's license. These are all reasons for my veeery long absence, but I still want to thank my readers for their patience. Now have fun with the new chapter of An Odd Fairy Tale!

Disclaimer: I don't Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

"Ichigo, dear, come here!" A beautiful woman with long, wavy brown hair held out her arms. Her smile was as bright as the sun, her voice sounded like the most enchanting melody sung by a mermaid. Ichigo tried to reach for her, and to his surprise, he did come nearer. He knew it was the dream, and normally his mother would vanish the moment he came in contact with her.

He finally got to her and hugged her. He gave a smile he had only shown when his mother was still alive, and even the usual frown was erased from his face.

"How weird it feels," he thought. "I haven't smiled like this for years." He could feel his blood rising up to his cheeks and to be honest, he liked the feeling. It made him feel completely satisfied with everything and forget everything around him. He missed this maternal love, but he would never show these feelings to anyone. He was a young man now, and a prince, so he had to get over things like that.

"I love you, mother, I miss you so much," he said, while nuzzling his face into his mother's chest. Yet instead of getting a loving answer, she started pushing him away and whacking the orange head. And she spoke with a very…manly voice.

"I'm not your freakin' mother, princess, now wake up!"

Ichigo's eyes shot open and the first thing that caught him was the sunrays that blinded him for a moment. He blinked a few times, and then rubbed his eyes. He looked straight ahead of him and the sight in front of him made him gasp.

A blue-haired man, with a scary jawbone sticking to his right cheek, was on the floor, under him and between his legs. Blue eyes were locked to his chocolate brown ones, and the stranger looked a little pissed off.

It got even worse when Prince Ichigo noticed that he was only dressed in his underwear (he felt a little cold, but that wasn't very important in this moment), and that the man under him didn't have a shirt on.

Ichigo contemplated the angry face, and then went down to the neck, and back up to the face, especially the eyes. He didn't really realize what he was doing, he obviously still was half asleep (he was still under the effect of the little flower!).

"I know I look great, but could you please stop staring at me and get off?" the blue-haired man finally said, glaring at the confused prince.

Ichigo gasped and redressed himself quickly, immediately clasping his hands together and bowing down deeply, saying: "I am so sorry, mister, please don't misunderstand, but I had this dream, and…"

A hand holding on to his hair stopped him from ending his sentence. Grimmjow yanked Ichigo's head up so that he was face to face with him (Grimmjow was a lot bigger!).

"Shut the fuck up, you are way too noisy, kid," he growled, showing his scariest glare at the younger one. "I haven't had much sleep because of you, so just be quiet, or I'll smash your silly orange head against some fucking tree."

Prince Ichigo's eyes and mouth widened simultaneously. Never has anyone treated and insulted himself and his pride this way before. He did apologize politely before, didn't he, so why did this stranger have to act that way? When someone started teasing Ichigo, he would just ignore it or start a verbal fight to settle the things, but something about this man activated the violence in him and made him want to punch his fucking visage. Or any other part of his body, he just wanted to beat the living crap out of him (even the vocabulary changed!).

The surprised expression turned into a scary, angry one. Grimmjow, still holding on to the prince's hair, raised an eyebrow. Ichigo clenched his fist and aimed for the man's stomach. He gave him a sly smirk and punched as hard as he could.

To his surprise, the stranger just frowned even deeper than before and didn't even flinch. It was then that Ichigo noticed that his hand wasn't located _on _the man's stomach, but _in _it. He looked down in horror and pulled his fist out. He checked his hand by opening and closing it, then he pointed at the blue-haired guy's hole in the stomach and screamed: "What on earth is that?!"

Grimmjow finally let the orange hair go and sighed. "You're really trying to piss me off, aren't you?" he told the boy with an annoyed tone.

Ichigo lost his words and just continued piercing through the hole and mumbling incomprehensible words. After a moment he looked up to the stranger's face and back to the weird stomach.

"This is my Hollow hole, don't ask me why it's located down there," Grimmjow explained, pointing at his hole.

Ichigo's eyes shot open. So this guy was a hollow? Yet he looked so…human. The prince quickly scanned the area and didn't find anything he could have used as a weapon. The hollow had a sword tied around his waist, which meant that the prince didn't have many chances to win a fight against him. So he had to settle this verbally.

"Hollow, I don't want to fight with you," he started.

Grimmjow crossed his arms and answered: "Yeah, we have just seen that, you just punched me in my hole like that, for fun."

Ichigo hit himself mentally, but continued: "I just want to know what I'm doing here in the woods, alone with you and half-naked?"

The hollow blinked at the prince a few times, and then said: "Why should I tell you?"

Ichigo tried his best to remain calm and ignored the man's evil laughter. He just knew him for some minutes and already hated him.

"Fine, then don't tell me," the prince announced. "I'll just walk back to the cottage and forget about all this."

He turned around and made a step, but before he knew, he violently got pinned against a tree from behind. Ichigo let out a gasp of pain (his face was being pressed against the tree). The hollow lowered his mouth to the prince's ear and whispered: "You're not going anywhere, just shut the fuck up and follow me."

The hot breath against his skin sent a shiver running through Ichigo, and he couldn't stand the fact that the hollow was pressing his whole weight against him.

"Why should I follow you?" Ichigo asked, struggling his arms, trying to free himself. Yet it was useless, because Grimmjow was holding his hands tight.

Suddenly he felt a chain being put around his neck with Grimmjow's other hand, and it was secured with a lock shortly afterwards. The hollow finally let Ichigo go. The prince took a deep breath and tried pulling at the chain with full strength, but breaking it was impossible.

Grimmjow pulled at the chain with force, so that Ichigo almost fell. He smirked and said with amusement: "I really didn't want to use this, but if you don't want to cooperate…"

Ichigo was furious. There he was, standing in the woods only in his underwear, captured and treated like a dog by a psychopath. All he could do was follow this man and look where he would bring him to. The prince truly felt humiliated. He shot a death glare at the hollow. "I hate you, asshole," he hissed.

Grimmjow laughed viciously and pulled at the chain. "I can't stand you either, don't worry, princess," he answered. He picked up his jacket from the floor and started walking.

"Seriously, the only cute thing about you is your smile," the hollow added with a smirk. Ichigo blushed furiously while following the blue-haired asshole.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile Ishida, Renji, Rukia and Yumichika, who insisted on coming with the travellers, stepped out of the cottage and began their search for the kidnapped prince.

"Since Ichigo was taken through the window, the kidnapper must have gone there," Ishida assumed, pointing into to woods. "He wanted to flee as fast as he could, so going straight ahead would be the fastest solution."

While explaining his reasoning, the priest didn't notice that he was already left behind by the others. He quickly joined them, ignoring Renji's comments about him being a wannabe smartass.

After walking for some minutes, Rukia suddenly halted. "Look, there's someone in front of us," she said to the others. A white-haired, young boy was kneeling on the ground, looking at something placed in his hands. He turned his head to the group.

Yumichika let out a screech: "Oh my goodness! That's…" He ran over to the boy, threw himself at him and squeezed him with all his might.

"Toushirou-chan, I'm so glad you're fine!!!" Yumichika screamed with tears of joy running down his cheeks. The boy pushed the man's face away and yelled back: "Get off me, you pervert, and that's Hitsugaya for you, got it?!"

Renji, Rukia and Ishida observed the scene. "Who is that little angry boy?" Renji asked. "Perhaps one of the missing dwarfs?" Rukia answered, shrugging her shoulders. "He is kinda cute," she added.

Hitsugaya pointed his finger at the small woman and yelled: "I heard that, and I'm not cute! Why did you bring this freak here anyway?"

"Don't say such evil things, Toushirou-chan," Yumichika said with a pout. Hitsugaya punched his beautiful face and retorted: "Don't be so lovey-dovey, you deserved being abandoned by us dwarfs, you're making us work for you, and what do you give us?" Yumichika looked up with his cutest expression and answered: "My love?"

Hitsugaya prepared his fist once again, but stopped his arm after he struck out. His attention went to the thing in his other hand.

Yumichika and the others, who came closer, looked into the boy's hand and saw a beautiful little pink flower. It was shaking slightly.

"What's up with the flower?" Renji asked. Yet before someone could answer, the flower started blooming, and everyone gasped at the same time. A little girl sitting in the flower opened her eyes and gazed up to group.

"Hello," she said with a smile.

* * *

So, finally Grimmjow and Ichigo meet each other. What a good vibe…I hope you liked this chapter, I'll try writing more now, I don't want to disappoint my readers...thank you for reading and please review! See you in the next chapter!


	7. Prince or Princess?

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Yule, and if I forgot anything, then I apologize for that and wish everyone awesome holidays!

Thanks a lot for all the reviews! Have fun with the new chapter of our odd fairy tale!

And by the way, I didn't forget Shiro (the horse), he's still following our little group.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Hitsugaya, Yumichika, Renji, Rukia and Ishida all stared at the little girl in the flower. She blinked at the giant people surrounding her with her brown eyes, wondering if something was wrong with them. Then she looked at the person who was holding the flower she was sitting in. She contemplated his face and smiled sweetly.

"Why is she smiling at you?" Yumichika asked. Hitsugaya shrugged his shoulders in response. The flower girl put a black hair strand of hers behind her ear and cleared her throat.

"My name is Momo and I want to thank you for taking care of my flower and giving me the opportunity to see the light of day," she said. "From now on I shall stay by your side and keep you company, little white-haired boy."

Ishida pushed up his glasses with his index finger. "This is really interesting," he whispered. "I thought only fairies were born in flowers, but this little girl doesn't have any wings." The priest wanted to continue with his observations, but an angry Hitsugaya interrupted him.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toushiro, and I am not a little boy," he growled at Momo, who simply grinned at him. "What's that stupid grin for?" he then asked. Momo stood up from her sitting position, pushed a pink flower petal aside and hugged Hitsugaya's thumb.

"You're so cute, Shiro-chan!" she said, giggling a little. Yumichika and Rukia's eyes were sparkling. "She is absolutely adorable!" they both said, and Rukia carefully patted the girl's head with her index finger, afraid of hurting her.

"Where are our manners," Yumichika noticed. "I am Yumichika, the most beautiful person in this forest, and these three are Rukia, Renji and Ishida! Toushiro-chan already introduced himself, right?" he said, while trying to hug the white-haired youngster. Momo's smile suddenly disappeared, and she glared at the feminine man with a frown. Yumichika faked a laugh and let go of Hitsugaya.

"Actually," Hitsugaya said. "I found you here some minutes ago. Normally flowers like yours don't grow in these woods, so I thought I'd take care of it for a while, since it seemed like someone lost it." Momo clasped her hands together.

"So you saved me, Shiro-chan," she said. "Thank you for your kindness!" A vein appeared on Hitsugaya's forehead.

"I won't be that kind anymore if you call me that stupid nickname," he murmured.

"I'm sorry," she said. "If you wouldn't have found me, I might have not been born because of the cold, and thanks to your warmth I'm here right now." Toshiro blushed a little because it sounded like a love confession.

Momo let out a sigh. "I have a little headache, since my flower has been thrown to the ground and used for evil purposes," she said, falling back into her flower.

"What do you mean with evil purposes?" Ishida asked curiously.

"Some hours before we flower people are born, we become conscious of what happens around us, and before our flower blooms, it emits a scent that troubles people's senses and knocks them out for some hours," Momo explained.

"Why does a cute little flower emit such a dangerous scent?" Renji asked.

"To protect us from those who want to harm the flower," she answered. "If you pluck away the flower petals before the actual bloom, we could die."

"It's amazing," Rukia noticed. "You were born some minutes ago and already know all of that." Momo giggled.

"The flower gives us a big part of its knowledge," she answered.

Suddenly Ishida snapped. "Guys, this is it!" Everybody's attention went to the priest. He quickly took Momo in both of his hands and asked: "You are born just the same way as fairies, so you must know where your flower originates from, right?" The little flower girl anxiously nodded her head. "So where did your flower grow?" Ishida nervously asked. "Tell me, now!"

Rukia and Renji tried to calm the priest down. "Let me think," Momo mumbled to herself. "I don't know the name, but I can describe you the place!" Ishida fastened his look on the little girl and waited impatiently for the description.

"It's a dark place, where clear, white sand covers the ground," she started. "There is no water, but behind a giant white castle there is a little garden, and that's the place where my flower started growing." Then she giggled. "And a nice man came everyday to water and talk to the flowers."

"That's Hueco Mundo you're talking about!" Ishida exclaimed. "And that castle is Las Noches!" He placed Momo back into Hitsugaya's hand and clenched his fists. "Don't you all see the link between the flower and Ichigo's kidnapping?" he asked the others.

Suddenly Rukia realized. "Now I see! Ichigo's kidnapper used the flower's scent to knock him out and easily get him out of the cottage! And perhaps this kidnapper is from Hueco Mundo!"

"But what if Ichigo's kidnapper is not from Hueco Mundo?" Renji asked. "What's if he just stole that flower from Hueco Mundo?"

"Let's just say he's from Hueco Mundo for now," Ishida answered. "At least we have a clue where Ichigo could have been brought to."

"I don't want to interrupt your discussions," Hitsugaya interfered. "But who is this kidnapped Ichigo you are talking about?" Momo was curious too.

"Prince Ichigo from Karakura Kingdom has been kidnapped," Ishida answered. "And it is our duty as his loyal followers to get him back." Suddenly Momo jumped up and looked at the priest with wide eyes.

"Can Shiro-chan and I come with you?" she asked with excitement. "I'm curious to meet a prince, and I'd like to see the place where my flower grew up!" The three travelers looked at each other, then nodded their heads.

"Wait a minute!" Hitsugaya shouted. "Don't I have a say in this? Who said I wanted to come with you? I don't even know you!" Yumichika threw a hopeful look at the little boy. "Are you saying you want to stay in the cottage with me?" he asked happily.

"So you're not coming with us, Yumichika?" Rukia asked. The said man shook his head. "Hueco Mundo is a dangerous place, and the aridity of that place isn't good for my skin," he explained. "But I wish you luck in finding our cute prince!" He was ready to go back to the cottage and waited for Hitsugaya. The white-haired boy stared at the feminine man with a deep frown, then turned his back at him.

"I changed my mind, I'm coming with you guys," he mumbled. "Let's go, Momo." Rukia, Renji and Ishida smiled at each other, and the swordsman ruffled the small boy's hair.

"So why did you change your mind?" Renji asked. Hitsugaya fixed his hair and answered: "Because I no longer want to stay with that freak who wears women's clothes and who doesn't give a damn about us dwarves."

"Next stop: Hueco Mundo!" Renji screamed and led the way.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile, far away from our group, two loud voices could be heard.

"Could you please give me some clothes, I am freezing to death, in case you haven't noticed, I'm only wearing my underwear, and my feet are starting to hurt too, I don't have any shoes on!" Ichigo yelled at the teal-haired man in front of him, who was pulling at a chain that was put around the prince's neck.

"Shut up, princess, all you can do is bitch around," Grimmjow screamed back. "All you can do is complain, maybe you really are a chick after all!"

This verbal fight started the moment Grimmjow put the chain around the prince's neck, and it seemed to never take an end. Hate was in the air, and they always had a reason to scream at the other. The teal-haired man would have loved to just beat the prince unconscious to shut him up, but Aizen wanted his hostage to be unharmed. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and pulled harder at the chain.

Ichigo stumbled, and suddenly he stepped on a thorny branch. This time he fell and held his food to stop the small bleeding. Grimmjow halted and let out an annoyed sigh. He looked back and saw the half-nacked prince on the ground. "Like this we'll never get to Hueco Mundo," he whispered. He walked to the prince, grabbed him by his waist and easily threw him over his shoulder.

"Wha-What the hell?!" Ichigo yelled, dithering around his legs. "It's just a little scratch, I can still walk on my own, asshole!" Grimmjow didn't even flinch, he just kept on walking and didn't mind the furious orange-head. After some minutes, Ichigo gave up and loosened.

"Good boy," Grimmjow said, patting one of the prince's butt cheeks. Ichigo yelled and hammered down on the bigger man's back with his fists. "That wasn't necessary, moron!" Grimmjow chuckled, somehow he found it amusing when he successfully teased the little prince.

Time passed by slowly, and the two young men's throats started hurting from all the yelling. So the verbal fight ceased, and there was a phase of silence. At first Grimmjow was glad that the prince stopped whining, but he got bored, so he started talking to Ichigo.

"Hey Strawberry Princess," he called. Ichigo didn't answer. "I'm talking to you, bitch," he then said. Once again he patted the boy's butt, yet no reaction. "Oh man, don't tell me you're off in lala land," he mumbled. And he was right.

Later on Ichigo awoke from his slumber. He fluttered his eyes open and noticed that he was in a more comfortable situation than before. Then he noticed why.

"You asshole hollow, why are you carrying me like this?!" he yelled.

Grimmjow sighed. "You fell asleep, my shoulder started hurting, so I switched over to carrying you bridal style," he lazily explained. "And stop calling me a primitive hollow, I'm an Arrancar," he added. He was too tired to yell at the younger one.

Ichigo didn't care if that idiot was a hollow or an Arrancar, what bothered him was his embarrassing situation. A teal-haired asshole was carrying him bridal style, and he was half-naked. What if someone saw him like this? He'd dig a deep hole, jump inside and never come out again. 'I'm a prince, damn it, not a princess,' he thought.

His face turned red out of anger and embarrassment, and he glared up at his kidnapper's face. He'd pay back for putting him, Prince Ichigo from Karakura Kingdom, in such a miserable situation and for taking all his pride.

"So," Ichigo started talking. Grimmjow looked down to the prince. "You're an Arrancar, and you're bringing me to Hueco Mundo, the hollow home, am I correct?" he asked. If he was kidnapped, then he would have liked to know why and all the details. Grimmjow gave a low growl in response. Ichigo took that as a "yes".

"What's your name anyway?" he then asked. Grimmjow stared at him without changing his expression, and answered: "Are you trying to get all friendly with me, princess?" Ichigo frowned. "No, I just want to know my kidnapper's name, that's it."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjacques," he answered. Ichigo chuckled a little and gave a wicked look. "And you're making fun of my name? What the hell is Grimmjow Jaegerjacques?" he mocked. Said teal-haired man shot the boy in his arms a dangerous glare. Ichigo grinned and was happy. 'So how's that, asshole?' he thought. 'Did I hit a soft spot?'

Yet a smirk appeared on the man's face. "Is that all you've got? Don't you have a better insult?" he said. Ichigo's grin dropped. "I fucking hate you, asshole," he hissed. Grimmjow laughed. "Isn't our prince cute?"

Ichigo started having a fit of rage like before. Grimmjow stopped walking and let the boy fall to the ground. Ichigo landed with a loud thump, and the verbal fight was on again.

At nightfall Grimmjow started getting tired, and his captive too. Ichigo fell asleep first. 'Must be that flower's effect,' he thought. He crouched down beside the sleeping prince and contemplated him. He had a nice, slim, muscular body, and the slightly tanned skin was healthy. The frown was still present, and his breathing could be heard. Grimmjow poked the prince's cheek a few times and noticed that his skin was soft.

'No wonder that gay priest likes you,' he thought. 'You're pretty, like a princess.' Then he noticed that he was stroking the boy's cheek. He quickly pulled back his hand. He looked at the trembling boy who was looking for warmth. He sighed and covered his face with his hands. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' He took off his jacket and covered the prince.

"So that I don't have to hear your bitching when you wake up," he grumbled. He laid down some meters away from the prince, held the chain tight and closed his eyes.

Ichigo felt warm. This filled him with glee, because he spent the last few hours freezing his ass off. He felt something covering him, maybe it was a blanket. 'Why is that asshole being so friendly?' he asked himself, but didn't care and tried to turn around and find a more comfortable sleeping position. Yet he couldn't move.

"What the hell?" he mumbled. He opened his eyes and was immediately awake after seeing the reason why he couldn't move. Right in front of him was a large chest, arms were tightly wrapped around him, and two legs were snaked around his.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"

* * *

I didn't really like the way this chapter turned out, but I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Interesting meetings

Time for an update! Sorry for letting you wait!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

"Did you just hear that?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, as if someone just woke up from a really bad nightmare," Renji said with a chuckle. "Anyways, do we even know where we are going? What's if we're on the wrong path?" he asked.

"We're on the right way, don't worry!" Momo answered. She gave Hitsugaya a big smile and cuddled back into his hands. "I can feel it," she added.

"Guys, we should rest," Rukia suddenly said. "We've been walking for quite a while now." And it was true, they were all very tired.

"Sounds good to me," Renji replied. "We can settle down right here."

"That won't be necessary," Hitsugaya said. Everyone turned to the dwarf.

"What do you mean?" Ishida asked.

"Well, there's a cottage right over there," he said, pointing into the woods. The others looked, and there was one, indeed. It was a little bigger than the dwarf cottage, and it even had a little garden with a pond. Smoke was coming out of the small chimney.

"Seems like the person's inside," Renji said. "Maybe he'll let us rest a little."

"But not too long, Ichigo really needs our help right now!" Ishida suddenly said. "We can't let anything happen to him!"

"Okay, calm down, Ishida," the swordsman replied. "I didn't say we'd rest for a week, and besides, we all want to help Ichigo too." Rukia nodded.

Ishida turned red and mumbled something incomprehensible. He had to hold back his feelings, or else the others would find out about his secret sin.

They came closer to the cottage, let Shiro stay in the garden and knocked at the door. Nothing. Yet suddenly the door opened by itself and the travelers peeked inside to see if anyone stood behind the door. Nobody.

"Scary," Momo whispered, hugging Hitsugaya's thumb tightly.

They stepped inside the house, and the moment they all entered, the door shut close.

"What the hell?" Renji hissed. "What is this place?" Suddenly footsteps came nearer.

"Welcome, travelers."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"

Ichigo was in an odd situation. His kidnapper was actually sleeping beside him, holding him tightly so that he couldn't move. He tried to push him away, but it was no success. And never has a man held him like this! Maybe his father, when he was younger, but this was a different scenario!

"Get off me, jerk!" he screamed, trying to wake up the teal-haired man. "Why the hell do you have to scare me like this, you don't have to hug me, asshole!"

Suddenly blue eyes shot open and stared down at the prince.

"Why, you're asking?" he said in a low voice. "I'm not stupid, you know. You could have easily escaped while I was sleeping, so I decided to hold on to you," he answered. "Aizen would kill me if I came back to Hueco Mundo without you."

'So King Aizen from Hueco Mundo is the one who ordered this asshole to abduct me,' Ichigo thought, trying to find the reason why.

"And freezing to death sucks, and you're pretty hot," Grimmjow lazily said.

Ichigo felt the blood rising into his cheeks. "What did you say?!"

"You're like a giant pillow, or a blanket, or whatever," the teal-haired Arrancar replied. Ichigo sighed out of relief. 'Okay, that's what he meant. Can't he use another word?'

Suddenly Grimmjow let go of the prince and stood up. He stretched his arms and pulled at the chain.

"Let's go, bitch, we're soon there," he ordered, beginning to walk.

Ichigo looked down to his chest and noticed that the Arrancar's jacket was there. 'Somehow, that was really nice of him, but why did he do that?' Ichigo questioned himself.

"Hurry up, Princess Strawbe...," Grimmjow commanded, as his jacket was suddenly thrown at him. He shot a glare at the prince. He was about to say something, yet the sight before him held him back from doing so.

"Th-thank you," Ichigo hesitantly said, blushing slightly. He wanted to be polite, which was the reason why he thanked the Arrancar.

Grimmjow's anger mysteriously vanished. He shook his head, put his jacket back on and continued walking.

"Whatever," he answered. "I still hate you, can't wait to hand you over to Aizen, then I don't have to see your face anymore."

Ichigo clenched his fists and this time his face turned red out of anger. There he was, trying to be nice, and what does he get in return? "You know what, I'm so not thank you, I'm taking back what I said before!" he yelled.

And the fight was on once again.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Who are you?" Renji asked the person standing in front of them.

The woman chuckled. She took a few steps forward and presented herself: "I am Shihouin Yoruichi, and welcome to my home." Yoruichi was a beautiful woman: She had dark skin, piercing yellow eyes, and long purple hair tied into a pony tail.

Renji, Rukia and Ishida gasped at the same time. The swordsman stretched out his arm and pointed at the woman.

"You're Ichigo's fairy godmother!" Renji screamed.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "How rude to point your finger at me," she said. Renji put his arm back down and apologized. "And yes, I am Prince Ichigo's fairy godmother. I have been expecting you." She elegantly walked over to the group and seemed to be looking for something.

"Now tell me, where is Ichigo hiding?" she asked, sounding excited. "I haven't seen him in ages! He must be a handsome young man by now!"

"He sure is," Ishida thought aloud. Yoruichi blinked at him.

"I beg your pardon? Did you say something?" she asked. Ishida waved his hands in front of his face to hide his blush.

"No, I didn't," he answered and giggled weakly. "You must be imagining stuff!" Rukia and Renji simply rolled their eyes.

"Well, the truth is," Renji started. "Ichigo...has been kidnapped."

Yoruichi's mouth fell open. "What? Are you serious?" Renji and Rukia looked at each other, sorrow filling their eyes.

"I know this is shocking, but yes, we're serious," Rukia answered. Yoruichi cupped her face with her hand and turned away. Rukia walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we're going to save the pri...," she said, but stopped as she noticed something odd.

"Yoruichi?" she asked, as the woman started shaking. Suddenly Yoruichi's head fell back and she laughed out loud.

Rukia took a step back, and so did the boys. "What the hell's wrong with her?" Hitsugaya asked. "Isn't she supposed to be concerned?"

Yoruichi finally got a grip of herself, and wiped away the tears coming out of the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I...," she explained, but before continuing her sentence she started laughing again.

Renji, Rukia, Ishida, Hitsugaya and Momo sweatdropped. She sure was a weird fairy godmother.

"Now then, children, let's have a meal first," she suggested. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

They all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "I guess we can't say no," Rukia whispered.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Here we are," Grimmjow said. "Welcome to Hueco Mundo, Strawberry Princess."

Meanwhile Ichigo was already used to his nickname and didn't want to waste his energy on complaining about it. He took a good look at the giant white castle in front of them: It was a lot bigger than the castle they had in Karakura Kingdom, yet instead of being surrounded by little villages, it was surrounded by sand. Nothing but sand. And some dead trees.

The arrancar and the prince continued walking, and after some minutes of silence they stood in front of the big doors of Las Noches. Ichigo gulped. The walls were pretty high, so there was no real chance of escaping. What would happen to him in there? Would they torture him? Keep him in a dungeon where he will only be given bread and water?

He shook off these thoughts and clenched his fists. Where had his pride and courage gone? He was the prince of Karakura Kingdom! He would stand tall, no matter what happened to him. And he trusted his friends, they would surely come to his rescue.

"What's with that cocky look?" Grimmjow suddenly interrupted. Ichigo just shot the arrancar a glare.

"Let's get going, and get that shitty look off your face," he commanded, pulling at the chain. There was something about that look. He didn't really hate it, but it bugged him.

The giant white doors opened up, and they made their way inside. They walked along a large white corridor, and other arrancars and hollows hungrily stared after the prince.

"There's no need to be afraid, princess, they won't attack us since I'm here," Grimmjow said with a smirk. He loved making fun of the boy.

"Who said I'm afraid, asshole?!" Ichigo snarled. Grimmjow chuckled. He also loved the way the prince reacted. It was just too cute.

'Wait.' Grimmjow walked a little slower. 'Did I just think he was cute?' He looked down to the prince who scowled at him. 'No, he definitely isn't cute, just think about finishing your mission, Grimmjow,' he thought, shaking his head.

They reached a couple of stairs and walked up. Then two other doors opened up, and they entered a dark room. Ichigo looked at his surroundings, and noticed arrancars whispering at the sight of him and Grimmjow. The doors shut close, and the prince suddenly heard a clicking noise near his ear. The chain had been taken off. Then the teal-haired arrancar roughly grabbed Ichigo's arm and led him to the front of the room, where they were facing a throne.

A handsome, brown-haired man with a dangerous smile looked down at them. He was no other than King Aizen.

"Welcome to my castle, Prince Ichigo Kurosaki from Karakura Kingdom," he spoke.

Ichigo glared at him. What did this man want from him? He had a threatening aura around him. The prince felt slightly uncomfortable around him.

"Grimmjow, you completed your task," he said. "You are dismissed."

Grimmjow put his hands in his pockets and went to the right side of the room. He didn't like bowing to this man, he couldn't stand him, although he was his king. Ulquiorra, one of the ten powerful knights, who had cold green eyes and pale skin, stared at him, with anger in his look. How could he be so rude in front of their king?

"What do you want from me, King Aizen?" Ichigo asked, trying to hold back his anger.

"Before answering your questions, I should give you something proper to wear, you must be freezing," Aizen answered with a smile.

Ichigo felt the king's stare resting on his half-naked body and blushed. He completely forgot that he only had his underwear on. Aizen clapped his hands twice, and two lowly arrancars appeared beside Ichigo.

"Give our guest a bath and some appropriate clothes, and lead him to the dining room in an hour," Aizen ordered. The two arrancars bowed. "I shall explain everything to you while having our meal, Prince Ichigo," he added, resting his head in one of his hands.

Ichigo didn't answer. Why was King Aizen treating him so nicely? Trying to escape wouldn't make any sense: Ichigo was surrounded by hundreds of arrancars and hollows, and he didn't have any weapon.

The two arrancars suddenly grabbed his arms and led the prince out of the throne room. Ichigo shot one last glare at Grimmjow. And the teal-haired arrancar glared back. Now they wouldn't have to see each other for a long time.

'Thank God,' they thought at the same time.

Ichigo and the two arrancars were outside, and suddenly another lowly arrancar rushed inside the throne room.

"King Aizen, a letter has arrived!" he announced with a deep bow.

He walked over to the throne and held it up to the king. Aizen took the letter and checked who sent it to him. He raised his eyebrow and his smile became a little wider.

"I wonder what King Isshin has on his mind."

* * *

There you go! Actually, I should be writing a philosophy essay, but I really don't want to! Thanks for reading and please review!


	9. In Your Face

Hello there! After my exam week, I finally have time to update! And by the way, did you listen to the Bleach OST 3? It's really good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

'How can someone eat that much?' Renji asked himself.

Renji, Rukia, Ishida and Hitsugaya were seated around Yoruichi's dining table. Momo sat on a little pillow beside Hitsugaya's plate. They all tried not to stare at their hostess whose stomach seemed to be bottomless.

"Are you still eating that?" she suddenly asked the red-haired swordsman with her mouth full, and before he could answer she quickly grabbed his bowl of rice and started eating again.

Renji bent over to Ishida. "Wasn't she the one who invited us to eat?" he whispered. "Seems like she's the only one enjoying the meal." Ishida nodded and was about to eat a piece of meat as it was suddenly snatched away by the fairy godmother.

Yoruichi drank the last drops of her drink, and gave a content sigh. "So, did this fantastic meal satisfy your hunger?" she asked, smiling brightly at the group. Momo cheered and chewed her last piece of fruit (she was the only one whose food wasn't stolen by Yoruichi), while everyone else just glared at the older woman.

"Now, about Ichigo," Ishida seriously said. "Why were you laughing when you heard about his abduction?"

She giggled while rubbing her tummy. "Let me explain," she said, lifting her index finger. "When a prince is born, we fairy godmothers are invited by his father, the king, to give him a gift with help of our magical powers." Everyone nodded. "We can even decree the newborn's fate."

"So, what was your gift to Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

Yoruichi chuckled. "Mine was a little different from the others." She made a wicked look. "I'll give you a hint: love."

Everyone gasped. "Don't tell me you already decided over his love life?" Renji asked.

"Not exactly," Yoruichi answered.

"What do you mean?" Ishida asked, starting to get confused.

Yoruichi summoned a little black fan out of nowhere and covered her mouth with it. "You children are too curious," she said, fanning slowly. "By the way, don't you have something to give me?"

Renji and Rukia flinched. "Do you mean the package Ichigo had to deliver to you?" Renji asked. Yoruichi made a little nod and asked: "Where is it right now?"

"It's in the bag of Shiro's saddle, I think," the swordsman answered. Rukia gave the fairy godmother a questioning look and asked herself: 'How does she know about the package? She didn't even know Ichigo was kidnapped.'

"I can get it," Renji suggested and got up.

"Oh, please stay seated," Yoruichi told him. Then she flipped her fingers and smoke appeared out of the blue. A package fell into her hands, and she contemplated it with a smile.

Momo tugged at Hitsugaya's thumb and kept asking how the older woman was able to do that. Everyone else was concentrated on the package. It was the reason for Ichigo's little journey, the reason they met him.

"What does Isshin have for me?" Yoruichi chirped, opening the package slowly. She got out something flat and round, wrapped in paper. After getting rid of the paper, Yoruichi let out a gasp.

"What a beautiful mirror!" she exclaimed, contemplating herself in it, and showing it to the others.

The boys weren't really interested, but Rukia and Momo had stars in their eyes. Suddenly a voice came from the mirror, which made everybody flinch.

"Good day to you, Madame Yoruichi-sama," the voice spoke.

Yoruichi blinked at the face that appeared in the mirror. It was a young girl who had an earnest expression. The fairy godmother laughed and hugged the mirror.

"I always wanted to have a magic mirror!" she screamed in excitement, squeezing her gift into her bosom. She felt heat coming out from the mirror.

"P-Please, Yoruichi-sama, I...," the girl stuttered with a dark shade of red covering her face. Yoruichi laughed and gave the mirror a wink.

"I like you!" she said. "So, what's your name?"

"S-Soi Fon, Yoruichi-sama," the mirror answered. "And from this day on, I shall be your be your mirror that only speaks the truth."

"Oh? So you only speak the truth?" Yoruichi asked. She stood up, summoned a nail on one of her walls, and hung the mirror on it. Then she gave a cheshire cat smile.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" she asked Soi Fon, raising her voice.

"Well, you of course, Madame Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon answered at once, almost screaming.

The fairy godmother giggled. "Soi Fon, I don't like you, I love you!" she said, caressing the mirror. Soi Fon blushed even more and wished that this moment would never stop.

Meanwhile, the others sweat dropped while watching the cocky fairy godmother. Suddenly Momo, who had climbed into the box the mirror was in, held up a letter and waved it around.

"Shirou-chan, look, there's something else in here!" she screamed at Hitsugaya. Before the dwarf could take it, Yoruichi got it first, opened it and started reading. Then she smiled at everyone.

"Guess what King Isshin has organized for all of us."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"A ball?!" Ichigo yelled, almost spitting out his drink.

"Yes, Prince Ichigo, your father organized a ball for your upcoming birthday," Aizen replied calmly.

Ichigo was invited to have dinner with King Aizen. The prince wasn't half-naked anymore: he was dressed in black long-sleeve shirt that covered his neck too, with a white, short-sleeved, open pullover over it, a red sash around his waist, loose white pants and black boots with some white stripes.

The prince from Karakura Kingdom had to admit, he was treated very nicely. He got a wonderful room, great service, expensive clothing, and delicious food. Yet, why were they so polite? 'I'm sure they want something, those bootlickers,' Ichigo thought. 'I just have to find out what.'

Aizen drank from his wine glass. "Your father, King Isshin, has sent me an invitation for this ball," he said, breaking the silence.

'Stupid dad,' Ichigo thought. 'Throwing a birthday ball without telling me.'

"The ball is in three days," Aizen added.

"That's my birthday," Ichigo murmured. He could see King Aizen smiling at him. 'Creepy,' he thought.

"Since it's _my_ birthday ball," Ichigo said to the king. "I'm supposed to be there, so if you're going, you will have to take me with you."

Aizen's smile didn't fade. "I shall think about that."

Ichigo clenched his fists. What was Aizen planning? Sooner or later, his father would find out that Aizen had him kidnapped, and the evil king would get into big trouble with several other kingdoms. So why keep him in Las Noches?

"Prince Ichigo, let's change the subject," Aizen said. "How was your journey? I hope Grimmjow didn't make it too objectionable."

'Great, that guy,' Ichigo sighed to himself. He didn't know if he should lie or just say the truth. Grimmjow was one of the most annoying people he had met in his entire life. He was rude, violent and obnoxious. And to top it off, he was a pervert. 'Why the hell am I thinking about him, anyway?' Ichigo asked himself, remembering the moment he woke up, being hugged by the teal-haired arrancar. A slight blush appeared on his face. 'Yes, he definitely is a pervert,' he told himself.

And what was up with this king? He had a creepy smile, looked like a pedophile who had a preference for the color white (it was _everywhere_). What was wrong with these people? And he was in the middle of this mess! Ichigo could feel anger rise in him.

"Prince Ichigo?" Aizen asked, getting Ichigo back from his zoomed out state.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ichigo answered. He quietly cut a piece of meat. "It was... the most horrible journey I had in my life. I mean, hello, I got kidnapped by an insupportable jerk, what else did you expect, that I'm happy about all of this?"

He put the piece of meat into his mouth and chewed. "And now my dad organized a ball for me, and didn't hear a word about all of this?" he said just as calm as before, and added a chuckle.

"And the worst of all, you're planning to keep me in this creepy place? Seriously, King Aizen...," he said, putting down his fork and knife, with a meek smile.

"...ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" Ichigo yelled and got up, making the table shake. He pointed at Aizen. "The one who is being objectionable is you, if you wouldn't have planned this abduction I would be home right now, with my friends, instead of being surrounded by psychopaths like you!"

Aizen was a little startled by the prince's outburst. Ichigo took this as an opportunity to run. He didn't know how this spontaneous idea came to his mind, but guards weren't in sight, and the door was nearby. And he wasn't that weak, he could easily handle some weak guards.

Suddenly Aizen flipped his fingers, and Ichigo was slammed to the floor. The prince winced in pain and looked up to see who was above him.

"Hello, little prince, here's the insupportable jerk."

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo growled, trying to free himself from the teal-haired arrancar's grip.

"Grimmjow, bring him to his room," Aizen ordered with a strict tone. "Prince Ichigo, now I shall really think about taking you with to the ball," he said, with amusement in his voice. "Maybe I should really keep you here with me? I like your temperament." And once again he put up his usual smile.

A cold shiver went through Ichigo's body. Grimmjow hauled Ichigo by his arm and led him out of the giant dining room.

While walking through the endless white corridors of Las Noches, Ichigo and Grimmjow didn't exchange a single word. Until Grimmjow broke the silence.

"I see you missed me a lot, Strawberry Princess," he said with a scowl.

Ichigo replied with a cold glare. Why of all people did Grimmjow have to present in that damn dining room? Couldn't it be someone else? Yet he felt like a jerk. He didn't like talking shit behind someone's back, even if he hated this person.

Yet, something was strange. Now that he was with Grimmjow, he felt a lot more comfortable than with Aizen. Actually, he felt relieved. Why? Shouldn't he feel uncomfortable around that jerk?

Grimmjow didn't feel any different. 'Why the fuck did I have to be in the dining room at that moment [Note: he felt hungry and wanted to go to the kitchen to get something, and for that you have to pass through the giant dining room], and why the fuck can't that stupid strawberry princess keep his head cool and fucking eat like any other normal person?!' he asked himself, almost ripping off Ichigo's arm.

After walking for about fifteen minutes, they both asked themselves if it really took that long to get to Ichigo's room.

"Grimmjow, don't tell me we got lost," Ichigo asked emotionless.

"No, we didn't," Grimmjow answered, trying to hide the fact that they actually were lost.

Ichigo facepalmed. "Unbelievable," he whispered. "You live in this fucking castle, how can you get lost, asshole?"

"Listen, it's not my fault that everything is white and looks the same!" Grimmjow yelled.

"So, you admit that we got lost? No wait, that you got lost?" Ichigo mocked. "Proves how moronic you actually are!"

"At least I don't act like a bitch, bitch!"

"What does that have to do with the whole thing?"

The verbal fight went on, and then they got into their faces, started pushing and threatening, and soon fists were flying. Grimmjow carried a sword, but forgot about it during his hand to hand combat with the prince.

After a while, they both laid on the ground, rolling around, trying to scratch or punch the other. Soon, they both needed to catch some air and stopped fighting. Ichigo, who was under Grimmjow, rested his arms on his sides and panted. Grimmjow, on top of Ichigo, panted as well, and wiped some sweat away.

They both scowled at each other, and after a long silence, Ichigo started laughing.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?" Grimmjow spat at the prince.

"It's just that we're both acting like bitches now, aren't we?" Ichigo chuckled. "This fight is so stupid."

He was right. It was pretty stupid and senseless. And this was the first time he saw the prince laughing. 'It suits him, better than that frown of his,' he thought.

After that thought, he automatically pinched Ichigo's cheeks.

"What the fuck, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, shaking his head.

'Stop with that fucking smile of yours,' Grimmjow cursed at himself. 'It makes me think about things I shouldn't be thinking of!'

"Now stop and get off me, if someone came by now, they could misunderstand the situation!" Ichigo said, struggling under the bigger man.

Grimmjow finally noticed their position, and with Ichigo struggling under him and creating some friction in the waist zone, it made the situation even worse.

Yet the moment he wanted to get up, he felt a presence behind them.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing with our captive?"

The teal-haired man flinched. Why did _he_ have to be there, at that moment?

"Ulquiorra, it's not how it looks like," Grimmjow stuttered.

"Quit your sexual harassment," Ulquiorra said with his emotionless expression. "Since you are not capable of finding your way through Las Noches, I shall escort Prince Ichigo to his room."

Grimmjow got up and pushed Ichigo aside. "Listen, it's my job to bring Princess Strawberry to her room, and I will successfully accomplish this job, got it?" he yelled. Yet he didn't notice that Ulquiorra was already walking away from him, holding Ichigo by his wrist.

'Shit, he's fast...and strong!' Ichigo noticed, trying to shake off the smaller arrancar. He shot a helpless look at Grimmjow.

'Wait a minute, why did I do that?!' he asked himself. 'I don't need his help!' He shook his head and fired a scowl at the teal-haired arrancar.

'That's better,' Ichigo thought. Grimmjow growled. "I fucking hate you, Ulquiorra!"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Ichigo sat in his room and pulled at a white stuff toy bunny ear. Ulquiorra was a cold, emotionless arrancar, who barely spoke. In other words, he was boring. 'Grimmjow seems to be the only enterprising person here,' he thought. 'I haven't laughed like that for a long time.'

He flinched. 'Why am I thinking about him? And my thoughts about him are positive?' He stared at the bunny in his hands. 'And why do they have stuff toys here anyway?!' he mentally yelled, throwing it across the room.

He looked up to the only little window in his room, that let the moonlight in. "There's no way I can escape from here," he whispered.

Suddenly he heard a beautiful voice coming from outside.

* * *

There you go, hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review!


	10. The Great Escape

Shit guys, I am so sorry for not updating anything at all. Seriously, sorry. There's been so much going on the past few months... and don't worry, I still am a loyal GrimmIchi-lover, and I really hate leaving unfinished stuff unfinished. So, I will give my best to write more, and satisfy my lovely, loyal readers. MissChabre has come back to life!!

I hope some of you remember what happened last time?? Even I had to re-read everything... So, Prince Ichigo has been kidnapped by Grimmjow, one of Aizen knights, and after Ichigo had an outburst at his dinner with the evil king, he was brought to his room, where he hears a beautiful voice, singing.

Have fun!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Ichigo closed his eyes and listened to the beautiful voice. The prince couldn't get the words, but he could tell that the song was filled with sadness. He didn't know why, but somehow the sad tune awakened his protective instinct, and Ichigo was determined to help the woman who sang her story to the darkness of Hueco Mundo.

But how was he supposed to get out of the room? The window was aloft and protected by steel bars. Even though the situation seemed hopeless, Ichigo did not give up. He looked at the door and sighed. It surely was locked.

'Maybe brute force will help,' he thought. So he set off at top speed, facing his shoulder to the big white door. To his surprise, the door flew open at once and the prince landed on the cold floor.

'Now that was easy,' Prince Ichigo said to himself while standing up and rubbing the dust off his clothes. He made a quick check of the area to look if anyone saw his attempt to escape. Nothing. Then his attention went back to the beautiful voice.

'I hope I don't get lost,' he thought. But he was determined to find the damsel in distress. And so his little journey in Las Noches began.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"A ball?" Momo asked with a curious look.

"Yes, organized by King Isshin for Prince Ichigo's upcoming sixteenth birthday! And everyone's invited," Yoruichi answered. "How exciting! How long have I waited for this day to come," she added with a chuckle.

"Does it have something to do with your gift?" Ishida whispered to himself while pocking the remains of his food. He did not have a good feeling about the fairy godmother's gift for the prince.

"Oh yes, young priest," she answered, brightly smiling at him. "It would be boring if I told you what my gift was. See for yourself," she said, winking at Ishida.

After drinking up, Yoruichi announced to the group: "And don't worry about Ichigo, I have a feeling he's fine!"

Rukia and Renji gave each other concerned looks. "I hope you're right," the ice mage whispered.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

After wandering around for about ten minutes without being caught by anyone, Prince Ichigo stood in front of another big white door. The voice definitely came from this one. He pushed the door open and walked in. The room was giant, almost as big as the dining room, and it was pitch-black. The only light that could be seen was the one that came from a tiny window.

Ichigo made one step, which resounded. Suddenly the singing stopped. "Hello?" asked a female voice.

The prince continued walking. 'Did I just hear something splashing?' he asked himself. He went to the back of the room where the voice came from. Then his eyes widened in surprise. He was standing in front of a little pond with a beautiful woman bathing in it.

"Gin?" she asked with hope in her voice. "Is it you?"

"Sorry, I'm not Gin," Ichigo answered. "My name is Prince Ichigo from Karakura Kingdom."

The woman swam nearer to the edge of the pond. She had long orange hair, light blue eyes, and a mole under the right side of her lips. Yet the first thing Ichigo noticed were her gigantic breasts, covered by the woman's wet hair.

"Mhm, a prince," she answered with a chuckle. "I'm Rangiku, the only mermaid in Las Noches."

"You're a mermaid?!" Ichigo exclaimed. His mother used to tell him stories about beautiful mermaids, but it was very rare seeing one. And there he was, standing right in front of one.

"So...where's your fin?" Ichigo asked. He still couldn't believe it.

Rangiku chuckled and got her fin out of the water, moving it around. "How cute," she said. "You look like an excited little boy right now."

Ichigo blushed. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked her, trying to change the subject. "I thought Hueco Mundo didn't have any water at all!"

Rangiku's cheerful expression changed into an earnest one. "Some years ago I was caught by some evil fishermen, but a man named Gin saved me and brought me here. I fell in love with him, but since that day, he never came to see me."

"And that's why you sing that song?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I want him to hear me, and come back to me," she answered with a warm smile. "But I'm glad that such a cute prince pays a visit to me!"

Ichigo frowned. This poor mermaid was locked in this room for years, and her dearly beloved never came back. 'How sad,' the prince thought.

"And do you get anything to eat?" Ichigo asked with concern.

"Well, I just swim to the outside for a while and catch some little fish," she answered. "It does take a while, but I don't want to starve to death, you know?"

"Oh, okay," Ichigo replied. Then he snapped. "Did you say 'to the outside'??"

"Yeah, something wrong with that, honey?" Rangiku asked, looking at the prince with a questioning look.

"You know, I was kidnapped, and I really have to return to my kingdom!" Ichigo told the mermaid. "Could you please get me out of this crazy place?"

"Of course I can, honey!" she answered, excited about the whole thing.

Suddenly the door went open, and a familiar voice said: "What are you doing here, Prince Ichigo?"

'Damn!' Ichigo cursed. 'What is Ulquiorra doing here? He always has to appear in the wrong moments!'

"Honey, jump!" Rangiku held out her arms, and Ichigo did what he was told without hesitating. This was his last opportunity to escape. The mermaid squished the prince's head between her two large breasts and began to swim as fast as she could.

'I hope we're not swimming for too long,' Ichigo thought, holding his breath, feeling embarrassed about being squished between a massive pair of breasts. 'No more Aizen, no more Ulquiorra, and no more Grimmjow!'

After almost passing out, Ichigo noticed that he was thrown on land. Rangiku was a little out of breath. "I swam as fast as I could," she said with a laugh. "Now find your way home, honey," she added with a wink and prepared herself to get back in the water, when the prince called her name.

"Rangiku, wait!" he said. She had his attention. "Thank you so much, I owe you a lot! I will try to bring back Gin to you, I promise!"

She gave the prince a warm smile, wished him good luck and vanished back into the deep water. Ichigo tried to figure out where he was. He could see the back of Las Noches from where he was, and was about mile away.

"I should leave as soon as possible," he decided making his way towards the next forest.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Could you repeat that, please?"

"I am sorry to inform you, King Aizen, that Prince Ichigo from Karakura Kingdom has escaped," Ulquiorra indifferently said. "You may punish me for my unforgivable miscarriage, King Aizen," he added.

Aizen sighed. "No, it is not your fault, Ulquiorra." After he had said that, Grimmjow, who was present, sighed silently. He would have loved to see that bastard get punished.

"It's Grimmjow's fault," Aizen suddenly said. The teal-haired knight snapped.

"What the hell do you mean?" he yelled at his king.

"Wasn't it your job to take care of our little prince? Yet you let him escape. Therefore I shall punish you," he said, with a threatening aura. Grimmjow didn't find it fair. First he had to kidnap that annoying brat, and then he was supposed to babysit him? 'It's all that brat's fault,' Grimmjow thought, swearing to himself to let all his anger out on him the next time he sees him.

"You are not allowed to come with to the ball, instead, you have to stay here and help the servants with cleaning the entire castle," Aizen told Grimmjow. Some hollows snickered at this, such a lowly assignment for one of the strongest knights.

Grimmjow gnarled and left the room. Then Aizen clapped his hands once and announced: "Now, my fellow subordinates, we shall prepare ourselves for the ball."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Where is Zangetsu when I need him?!" Ichigo yelled while running away from some hungry hollows. He had some injuries, but the prince did not mind them. Suddenly he tripped over a branch and fell into a mud puddle. Ichigo could hear the hollows coming nearer, and he had some difficulties getting the mud out of his face.

'Damn, Ichigo, this can't happen to you now!' he said to himself, desperately trying to get up and continue running, without seeing anything. All of a sudden the hollows started yelping, and it sounded as if they had run away.

'What just happened?' Ichigo asked, still trying to rub away the dirt from his eyes. Suddenly something wet was splashed into his face. At first Ichigo was annoyed by this, but then he noticed that it helped him to get his sight back.

"Thank you, uhm-," he said before opening his eyes. He let out a gasp after seeing a giant standing in front of him holding a wet leaf at him. His eyes were covered by brown scruffy hair, his arms were pretty muscular, and some birds were sitting around on his head and shoulders. He was the first giant Ichigo has ever seen.

"Thank you very much, giant, you saved my life," he politely said. Yet he did not receive a reaction. "Do you understand me?" the prince added, loud and clear. The giant nodded slowly.

"Do you know the way to Karakura Kingdom?" Ichigo asked, with hope in his voice. "I really need to get back home." Yet the giant just stood there and did not move or react at all. Ichigo sighed and said: "Well, doesn't matter, I'll find my way somehow, anyways, thanks a lot!"

Suddenly the prince got grabbed by the collar and hoisted up to the giant's shoulder, where he could sit down. Ichigo blinked at the giant in surprise, and all the giant did was smile at him.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"And remember, Grimmjow, my loyal servants will report all your actions to me when I come back, and you know what happens when you disobey," Aizen reminded the teal-haired arrancar. The evil king decided to leave a little earlier. He was escorted by the other nine powerful knights.

Two days had passed since King Aizen left Hueco Mundo. And Grimmjow, as expected, left all the hard work to some hollows. He only helped out in the kitchen a little. While scrubbing the floor, he thought about a lot of things: 'I hope Aizen and those other idiots never come back... although it would be boring without them. And what happened to Strawberry Princess? How did he escape anyway? Why am I thinking about him? Maybe because he is the cause of my misery? I am one of the strong knights of Hueco Mundo, why the fuck am I scrubbing dirt off this fucking floor?!' He threw his sponge against the wall and yelled: "He should be the one doing this!!"

"Please forgive me, master," a voice said from behind him. Grimmjow shot the person a vicious look, but his expression changed at once when he saw who it was. Dressed in an extremely short maid outfit, and with a white feather duster in one hand...

"Str- Str- Strawberry Princess?!" Grimmjow stuttered, pointing at the smiling orange-head in front of him.

"I shall take over your work, and after this, you can do with me whatever you want," the prince said. He got down on the floor, crawling on all fours until he reached Grimmjow (who was too stunned to move), and then he whispered into his ear: "You may punish me if I miss a spot, master."

Grimmjow did not know how to think or react in that moment. Was he just hallucinating something? But this felt too real... And he couldn't lie to himself: he did not find the prince unattractive in that dress. On the contrary, it turned him on. And the fact that the prince acted so submissively turned him even more on. 'Wait...what the fuck am I thinking?!' he thought, trying to shake off those thoughts. This was wrong, in so many ways.

Suddenly two hands grabbed his face. Grimmjow looked down at the prince's brown eyes, who stared at him intensely.

'Oh shit,' Grimmjow thought. 'Why aren't you reacting, do something, damn it!' But the prince looked so alluring, and... 'No one's here anyway.' Their faces came nearer and nearer, and their lips almost touched.

"Caught you!" Grimmjow's eyes shot open, and he could see a giant grin on Ichigo's face. 'What the...?!' Suddenly white smoke appeared out of nowhere, which made the arrancar cough like crazy. Some seconds later, the smoke was gone, and Grimmjow could finally see again.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't want to ruin the wonderful moment you just had," a girlish voice spoke to him. The person appeared to be a quite sexy, big-chested, green-haired fairy, with a red line stretching horizontally across her face right below her eyes.

"My name is Neliel, but call me Nel!" she introduced herself. "I am here to grant you your wishes!" Then she tapped her wand against Grimmjow's head and said: "Did that make you happy? You naughty little boy, imagining stuff like that!"

A little vein popped up on the knight's forehead. "I never imagined that, you made that up, you bitch!" he screamed at her.

"Oh come on, you liked it, right?" she said, giving him a cheeky look. Grimmjow tried to retort, but she wouldn't believe him anyway... well, who would have believed him in the first place after that scenario... and she was a fairy (they know everything).

"How cute, you're still blushing," she commented, wiggling around with her wand. "Now, I know you want to go to that ball, but you can't go like that, dressed in rags!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Grimmjow yelled, losing his patience.

"Let's start the transformation!" Nel said, rolling up her sleeves.

* * *

Yays! I hope you liked it! Sorry again for not posting anything for such a long time, and thanks to everyone who still stick to this story! Love you, guys!


End file.
